He Wants You
by CCangel
Summary: Despite everything that has happened between them, there are some things they can't deny. This is a pro-Liz and Tom story.
1. Chapter 1

He Wants You

Tom woke up in an unfamiliar setting and jolted up. Excruciating pain immediately coursed through his body and he hissed.

"Take it easy," he heard and his head snapped up at the voice. Gina is standing at the foot of the bed. "I don't want you bleeding all over my bed."

"Hello to you too," he grits out and flops back down on the bed. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days," she answers making her way to sit beside him. "You'll live." Her voice had taken on a hard edge.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I expected you to not get shot and especially not by your target," Gina said. "You failed and all that hard work went down the drain."

"I gave my wife no choice but to shoot me," he shot back. "Red would have killed me for sure. I know I failed the mission and I have to be accountable to Berlin."

"_We_ have to be accountable to Berlin. How do you think I was able to escape jail? I received word you were in trouble. Your mission was compromised and I was needed. If I hadn't shown up when I did you would still be on that cold floor bleeding out dying a lot sooner."

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she said.

"I mean thank you for also keeping the cover and not outing me when you had the chance. However, I really wished you hadn't tried to stab my wife."

She gave him a questioning look.

"I kept my eyes on you," he said filling her in.

"I wouldn't have done too much damage," she said nonchalantly. She got off the bed and went to a drawer. She pulled out an envelope. She pulled out pictures. "She's still being watched by other agents. She went to Red after all."

"Is she safe?" he asked.

"For now until the next big obstacle comes along," she replies. "Obviously you can't go see her in the open because of your injuries and you need to keep a low profile. I can bring her to you."

"Not now. I need to get back to normal," Tom said.

Gina followed Liz around for a month and a half. She almost admired the woman but she couldn't help but be a little jealous. Liz was the one who got to be with Tom in a way she never could. She and Tom never gave into their feelings but if given the chance she would have jumped head first. In retrospect, she figured it was for the best. She was sure she could not have been the spy she was now if Tom had been her lover.

Liz was sitting by herself outside of a café. She appeared to be waiting for someone so Gina has to make this quick. She got out of the car careful to avoid cameras.

She sits across from Liz whose expression goes from shocked to anger. Gina doesn't expect any less. She pulls out a piece of paper from her jacket pocket.

"He wants to see you," Gina said. She slides the paper across to Liz.

"Too bad," Liz said. "He can rot in hell."

"Then you should have let him die when you shot him," Gina responded. "Come willingly or I'll have to get creative and drag you back kicking and screaming."

Liz's eyes catch Ressler coming down the street. Gina quickly turns her head before facing Liz again.

"You can do better," Gina said. "I was able to take him down in seconds."

"So who should I be with? My lying husband."

"Not my call. Now, what do I tell your husband?"

"Alright, I'm coming. I'll be there around 6."

Gina says nothing and gets up. Liz doesn't move at first. She picks up the piece of the paper and reads the address. She also notices the similar heart shape symbol she left on Tom's shoes that day.

She needed to mentally prepare herself for this meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gina walked through front door of the apartment and was instantly met by Tom. "Did you find her?" he asked.

"I found her and it appears she has a new man in her life," she said. "However, I wouldn't worry about him. He won't last long."

Tom arched an eyebrow at the news feeling a stir of jealousy within him and Gina picked up on it. "Who is he?" Tom questioned.

"Ressler," she answered slightly chuckling. She rolled her eyes as Tom continued to stew. "She's coming at 6 so I suggest you not show your little pathetic jealousy."

Tom knew he needed to calm down and show his wife he was trying to be a different man now. "You're right. Thank you…again."

Gina shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal. "I did it for you. We're partners." She walked past him until he stopped her with his hand.

Her eyes fell between his eyes and his hand several times. "Don't do that," she said before he could say anything. She calmly pulled her arm away from him creating some distance. "If this is an apology about what did or did not happen between us, save it. I'm not going to get sentimental over what ifs. It became clear to me a long time ago that we were better off as partners."

He didn't respond right immediately so she continued. "I accepted the fact that once we got into Berlin any fantasy of a normal life with two kids and a white picket fence was dead in the water," she said keeping her voice neutral. "At least one of us got the chance to experience life on the outside."

She headed toward the stairs when Tom spoke. "I'm going to say I'm sorry anyway."

Gina smirked and glanced over her shoulder. "Would you do things differently if it meant not having Elizabeth Scott as your one and only?"

"No," he responded matter-of-factly.

"Then there is nothing more to discuss," she said. "I'll be out by five o'clock. Try not to burn the house down while I'm gone," she said as she continued up the stairs.

Ressler watched Liz's demeanor from the time he sat across from her at the café up until now. She seemed agitated and nervous at the same time. She was currently distracting herself with menial tasks around the apartment she was staying in.

"Liz, are you okay?" he asked. She paid no attention to him until he called out Keen. Her head snapped towards his voice.

"What?" she asked.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "You seem off."

Off. Of course she was feeling off. She was about to see a man she sort of hated and yet loved and wasn't entirely sure why she even agreed to meet with him.

"I'm fine," she said eventually. "Stop worrying."

"Liz-

"Ressler," she interrupted. "I'm fine," she repeated. She quickly glanced at the clock and it was nearing six o'clock. She sighed. "I need to go out for a while."

"I'll go with you," he offered as she grabbed her keys and jacket.

"No. I need to do something and I'll probably be back late," she replied and left the apartment.

Liz parked a block away from the house and sat in the car contemplating for the umpteenth time. She glanced at the clock on the dashboard and let out a sigh. "He owes you. This is one meeting and you never have to see him again," she told herself. She got out of the car praying she wouldn't regret this down the line.

Tom finished setting the table when the doorbell rang. He did a quick once over before exiting the dining room. "Relax," he thought and opened the door. A smile graced his features as he laid eyes on Liz.

"Hello Liz," he greeted. As he waited for her to respond he could see a hint of apprehension in her eyes and he couldn't blame her for it. A feeling of self-hated washed over him but he kept it hidden from her. He quickly banished any forthcoming thoughts instead focusing on how not to screw this dinner up.

"Tom," Liz said firmly. "You wanted to see me."

Tom opened the door wider and Liz walked in taking in her surroundings. The walls were white and bare. Nothing in the place resembled a home. It felt cold and empty much like her present situation.

"Can I take your jacket?" she heard. She handed it to him careful not to brush her fingers against his. She tried very hard not to make any physical contact with him. She didn't think she could take the onset of feelings that would arrive if she had.

"Thank you for coming," Tom said after hanging her jacket up.

"It's not like I had a choice after your girlfriend tracked me down and practically demanded I show up here," Liz said annoyed.

Tom closed his eyes briefly. "She's not my girlfriend and she did it as a favor," he said politely. "I thought we could talk about things…over dinner."

Liz narrowed her eyes at him. What game was he playing with her? She had enough of mind games and she was in no mood to sit down and eat a meal with him. She started to regret coming now.

"Please Liz," he pleaded. "I just want-

"To talk," Liz interrupted. "Fine. Let's talk."

They sat in silence for 45 minutes waiting for the other to speak. Every time one thought about saying something the words just sounded completely absurd in their own minds. Liz was the first one to speak after getting tired of the silence.

"Do you live here alone?" she asked.

Tom put down his fork. "Um, no. Gina…lives here too. It's actually her place," he answered. Liz blinked as she felt rage rising up. The thought of him living with her made her blood boil and she knew it was irrational. They weren't really married but she couldn't help feeling like he betrayed her yet again.

"Figures," she muttered. "So you just move onto whomever else you can control and manipulate," she gritted out.

"That's not what's happening here. She just a friend," he said surprised at the sudden anger spewed in his direction.

Liz shook her head in disgust. "No she's not just a friend. She's your ex and I-I'm not doing this anymore," she said and abruptly left the table. Tom rushed out of his seat and grabbed her arm.

"Liz, wait…why are you so upset?"

"Let go of me," she said jerking out of his hold ignoring the question. "I must be an idiot to let you try and suck me back into this sick game you're playing. I refuse to be your pawn so you can move me around like a little chess piece. I shouldn't have come here."

"This isn't a game!" he yelled frustrated. "This isn't a game," he said more quietly. He took a deep breath. "Look, I owe her. She helped me get better after you shot me. She kept tabs on you when I didn't even ask. She knows how concerned I am about you and how much I care. She and I are nothing more than partners. I'm telling the truth."

He hoped she could tell he was being genuine.

"How did she escape from jail?" Liz asked skeptically. Her guard was clearly up now.

"Berlin," he answered truthfully. "I didn't even know it had actually been her until I woke up. She said she received word," he paused. "She received word that my mission had been compromised."

Liz nodded her head slowly as some of the rage died down. "I guess I should thank her for keeping you alive," she quipped. Her eyes and voice softened as she remembered that particular day. "I'm sorry I had to shoot you."

His lips twitched a little. "I've survived worse. Now, can we please try to salvage the rest of the evening?"

Liz didn't say anything as she walked back to the dining room. Tom ran his fingers through his hair before taking his own seat.

They finished their dinner and Tom went into the kitchen to wash dishes. He could feel Liz staring a hole into the back of his head. He didn't make a move or say anything out of fear of setting her off again.

Liz had a several thoughts running through her head. The Tom in front of her seemed like he wanted to try and at least make amends for all the pain and destruction he caused. However, she also knew there was the distinct possibility he was still lying and this was just a ploy to come into her life again and this time maybe succeed at getting Reddington. She also wanted to know the man before he became Tom Keen and why he had been picked especially for her.

There were so many questions she wanted answers to. She didn't know where to begin anymore. Furthermore, a deeper part of her was afraid of the answers she might find. Her life with Tom was a lie but there was an even bigger lie that seemed to be lurking in the shadows before they even met. What made her so special? She thought she was just a woman trying to make it in life. To have the career and family she thought she wanted. The wholesome perception quickly shattered into a million pieces in a matter of months and she was currently trying to mold the pieces back together.

She finally spoke. "Who are you?"

Tom turned around and crossed his arms. "What?"

"Who are you?" she repeated. "I want to know the man who isn't the substitute teacher. I want to know where you came from and how you got involved with Berlin."

He uncrossed his arms and leaned against the sink. "It's a long story."

"Don't care. If there's even a chance I might consider having you in my life again then I need the truth."

He considered her words carefully. Spilling everything wasn't going to do him any favors with Berlin but at this point he found himself not caring.

"Okay. I'll tell you everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was deathly quiet as Liz waited for Tom to start his story. They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch not facing each other.

"Thomas Matheson," he said quietly. It was a name he hadn't spoken in years and it felt foreign. A name tied to a past he nearly blocked out due to the tragedy it left behind.

"I was born to Robert and Nicole Matheson. I'm the middle child. I have two brothers," he continued. He heard a soft snort beside him from Liz at the mention of that little detail.

"Where are they?" Liz asked.

"My parents are dead. My little brother is dead and my oldest brother…I don't even know where he is. I didn't bother to find him after he took off in the middle of the night," he answered. There was a bitterness that seeped into his voice as he talked about his older brother.

"I have-_had _no other family but you," he said. He inhaled sharply as he buried emotions sprung up and a sadness settled over him.

"My childhood wasn't horrible. I had parents who loved me. They would try and give me everything I ever wanted. I had the world at my fingertips so to speak. My father was a neurosurgeon and my mother…my mother was a teacher," he said.

"A teacher," Liz repeated. "So you teaching wasn't an accident," she said.

He chuckled. "No. I wanted to channel my mother's goodness. I wanted to be someone she could be proud of. In a way, I was paying my respects and I thought this one thing could make up for what I was doing." He paused momentarily. "In the end it doesn't matter. If she could see me now she would be disappointed."

Liz noticed how quiet he became suddenly. She could see the slight tremble in his hands as he clasped them together. It was as if he was about to say a prayer. He appeared to be retreating into himself while thinking on some painful memories. She wondered if she should try to coax him out of his current state and stop this rehashing but decided against it.

"She died when I was ten years old," Tom stated. "She died from a brain tumor and every good thing I thought about this world died with her. What made matters worse is that my father blamed himself because he couldn't save her. He thought he could save anybody. He drowned out his pain by becoming an alcoholic and left three kids to raise themselves."

"I'm so sorry," Liz interjected.

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "Aaron and I understood what death was. We knew she wasn't coming back but we had dad. He should've been enough but he stopped caring. My younger brother, Eric, didn't understand why dad became so distant but I knew why. He looked just like mom and he would try to cheer him up but it only made my father angrier. There were so many times Eric would run to me or Aaron and cry," he said his voice growing sadder by the minute.

"Then one day he was gone too. He was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver four years later. He was same age I was when mom died. I was supposed to walk him home from school. Instead, I hung out with some friends after school and assumed he would be fine. One of my many screw ups in life. After Eric passed, I let my anger control me. I got into fights. I stole anything that wasn't nailed down because I believed I could get away with it. I hated myself for not being there for Eric. I spent the rest of my teenage years wishing I could bring him back."

"What about Aaron?" Liz asked softly. "Didn't he try to help you with the loss?

Tom snorted in disgust. "Help? Aaron escaped that hellhole and didn't take me with him. He left me to deal with dad alone. What kind of man leaves his brother behind? I never would've done that to him. We were supposed to have each other's back," he answered. "I guess he hated me too."

"Anyway, I learned no one else was going to be there for me. My dad couldn't handle another loss. It was as if mom died all over again. This time he turned his pain into physical aggression. I was the only one left to bear the brunt of his abuse. There were several occasions when I just wanted to bash in his skull but I didn't because deep down I still wanted the man prior to the drinking to come back. I wanted a father."

Tom stood up and walked over to the window. "But I found a family. People that chose me and accepted me. People that didn't look at me with hatred and resentment for being alive when the people they wanted were long gone or dead."

"I was seventeen when I was approached by a man in a dark suit one afternoon. He told me his name was Derek Bryan. I'd seen him before in the grocery store where I worked. He must have seen troubled kid written all over me. He asked if I wanted a better future for myself to call him and he would make the world my oyster," he continued. "What did I have to lose? No one was going to miss me so I called him. The next thing I know I'm taking my first flight to Washington D.C."

"Wait, you were a federal agent?" Liz questioned. His eyes finally settled on her.

"Special organization within Interpol," he answered. "No one knew we existed. We were shadows protecting the Republic from outside forces. I could be anyone and do anything I wanted. I didn't have to be the Thomas Matheson with a messed up childhood. I didn't have to be reminded of my failures and all the losses. I put as much distance as between the two lives and never looked back."

Liz let out a breath. "How did you end up with Berlin?"

"It was my fifth year when everything crumbled. I was on a mission in Brazil. I, Gina and another agent named Javier. It was a simple assignment. We were instructed to obtain information about a human trafficking ring. No bodies. Get in and get out. Things didn't go as planned and Javier was killed. Gina and I barely made it out alive and when we expected back up, no one came. We were left to fend for ourselves for days. The saddest thing of all is when we had to watch as they took Javier's body and burned it like he was trash. When I got back to D.C., my superiors did nothing. Javier was just one insignificant piece. As long as they received the Intel, everything else was null and void."

"I lost my friend and another brother. He was just one more person I couldn't save," he said turning back to the window. "I found out later it was essentially a suicide mission. None of us were supposed to come back. They wanted us to die because we knew too much about one particular mission."

He gave her a look silently asking if she wanted to hear more and she nodded her head yes.

"A European sect was selling weapons to the rebel groups in Africa. The three of us went down there to rescue child soldiers nearly getting killed again. We were these so-called heroes trying to rid the world of as much evil as possible. In actuality, the very people I trained under were selling these weapons to these rebel groups. We had a mole in the midst. This mole was connected to a ruthless Russian criminal."

"Berlin," Liz interrupted.

"Exactly," Tom said. "Gina and I decided to infiltrate after becoming disillusioned and we also wanted revenge for Javier. We went to Russia and rose through the ranks. We deliberately made ourselves stand out and soon took on far more dangerous missions. I found myself changing. I stopped caring as much. I didn't allow myself to get close to anyone else. I did my job. I had no desire to fall back into the hands of the U.S. government. I went rogue and stayed that way."

"And since technically you were never part of the federal government-

"I was burned in a sense," he explained.

"The deeper I went the more I saw. Berlin ruled this world and I saw firsthand how people who betrayed him were dealt with. Even the people who didn't quite measure up to the Berlin standards were treated like animals. I still remember the screams and pleas of those who begged for their lives." He ran his hands over his face. "I even took some of those lives out of fear my own would be snuffed out."

Liz didn't know what to say at this point. Her mind was still processing all the information.

"I guess this is the part where you come in," Tom said. "I was put in a room with some other people being debriefed on a Raymond Reddington. All we were told was that he was an enemy of Berlin's and we had to take him out. However, he wasn't an easy man to track down and just kill on the spot. We spent weeks apprising ourselves on everything Reddington. The only interesting thing that caught our attention was his family who "disappeared" in 1990. But since we couldn't get ahold of them we kept digging and your father's name showed up. More importantly, your name got our attention. Berlin figured you were the key to Reddington's undoing. The focus shifted to you and a plan was put in place."

"And you passed the test," Liz said.

"Hundreds of guys auditioned for the type of man you'd be interested in. Some were too aggressive in their approach. Others were too passive. Me…I identified with your background and I put myself in your shoes. I imagined you would want the guy who wanted the family life. A man who was going to put you first. Someone who was going to show you the affection and love you deserved," he replied. "I became Tom Keen."

His tone softened. "I meant what I said about feeling sorry for you. I had no intention of falling for you. I had no desire to fall in love but I did. I threw myself into this life because it reminded me of a simpler time. Even though Berlin was in the back of my mind, I didn't have to live Berlin day in and day out. I could be a husband. I could be a teacher. I could do some good because I had become this person I didn't recognize. You brought happiness and light back into my life."

Liz shook her head. "What about the baby?"

He sighed. "I did want a baby with you but it was also part of the ongoing cover," he said regretfully. "I was too involved as Tom Keen and the prospect of being a father got to my head. But when Reddington plucked you from our life I became desperate so I pushed and pushed. Even though I had no real right to be devastated when you called off the adoption, I was. You ripped whatever normalcy I had from me and it ticked me off."

"I had to think of another tactic. Convincing you to leave our home and move to Nebraska was the best I could do in a short amount of time. Getting you away from Reddington was my priority and I tried so hard to get you to see that he was dangerous without blowing my cover. As we both can tell, it didn't work."

Liz approached him although keeping some distance. "I know how dangerous he is but it's no different from you. The only thing is I felt guilty for my wavering faith in you…in us. I trusted you. I gave you all of me. I tore down my walls because of you and you are the same person who has made me build them back up. I can't even trust myself."

He saw the hurt in her eyes and it pained him greatly. "I'm sorry Liz."

"Me too," she responded. "I never thought this would be my life. I never imagined we would be on opposite sides and I-

"Hate me for it," he finished. "Join the club."

Liz ran her fingers through her hair. "Tom, I don't hate you…much. I'm pissed our life was interrupted and while it was a lie, I didn't know that. Yet, you gave me something I craved too and no matter how hard I want to say I wish I could turn the clock back I can't."

A small smile appeared on both their faces. "I need time," she finished. "I'm not the same anymore and neither are you. We need to figure out who we are before we go down another harmful road."

He nodded his head in agreement. "What happens now?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

They heard the door open and heard Gina's voice. "Anybody here?"

Tom glanced at Liz and proceeded to walk out the living room. "Gina."

"Everything ok?" Gina asked.

"Yeah," Liz said from behind. "I was just leaving." She walked past them and went to the hallway closet. She heard heels going to the kitchen.

"Liz, you don't have to go," Tom said.

"No, I can't stay. I think it's time we call it a night anyway," she said. She paused briefly. "Thanks for being honest. I'm sure it wasn't easy for you."

"I'd do anything for you," he said putting his hand on her cheek. He realized what he had done and pulled his hand away. He was about to apologize for his actions but she wouldn't allow it.

"I know and that terrifies me," she whispered. "Good night Tom."

"Good night Liz," he replied and watched her go out the front door.

His eyes stayed glued to the empty spot until Gina's voice brought him back. "What were you being honest about?"

He turned to her. "Interpol, Berlin, Javier," he answered.

"You spilled your guts to her," Gina said surprised. "Why?"

"She asked and I told her," he answered. "What else was I supposed to do?" Tom asked.

"Not tell her everything. What if she slips up and tells Red about your past? He can use it against you. Do you have a death wish?"

"I'm a dead man anyway sooner or later," he replied. "It's just a matter of who is going to pull the trigger this time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Liz sat in her office as she poured over a case file. She was investigating a terrorist organization that had possible ties to a government official. She knew Reddington had a plan in mind when he dropped this case in her lap but she couldn't figure it out.

She heard a knock on the door and lifted her head up. It was Cooper standing there. His presence demanding and he needed information as soon as possible.

"Did you come up with anything?" he asked.

Liz shook her head no. "I've looked at this a hundred times and nothing is out of the ordinary. Here we have an official loved by everyone in Congress and his record is clean. No drug arrests, no domestic violence issues, nothing…"

Cooper noticed her hesitancy to continue. "What is it?"

"I can't find him prior to fifteen years ago. It's like he became this person overnight," Liz replied.

Cooper nodded his head. "Did Reddington tell you the reason he gave this guy to us?"

Liz huffed in annoyance. "He's being cryptic."

"As usual," Cooper shot back. "Keep digging Keen. Think outside the box." Cooper left her office.

Liz spent another hour combing over details but soon her eyes were growing weary. She rubbed them tiredly.

"You need sleep," she heard. She smiled when she saw Aram. She chuckled briefly. He really was a good person and a great friend.

"I know. What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"Finishing up some paperwork. I'm about to head home. Do you need a ride home or are you good to go by yourself?"

Liz stood up as she packed her things. "I'm good. I promise I will get home safe."

When she got home she noticed an envelope by her door. She warily picked up the envelope and headed inside. She opened it and inside was a name: Jeremy Keith.

"Jeremy Keith," she said aloud.

"That's his real name," Reddington said coming from the kitchen making Elizabeth jump.

"How did you get in here?" she questioned. Reddington looked at her amused. She sighed as the realization dawned on her. "You picked the lock, didn't you?"

"Oh Lizzy. Nice guess," he responded before pulling out a key. "I made a copy of your key. Rather I had Dembe do it."

"Why don't you just move in?" she said perturbed.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," he said. She rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Who is Jeremy Keith?" she asked.

"Your crack to blowing this mission wide open," Reddington replied. "You need him to find out about your Congressman."

"But this Jeremy person has not shown up once in my research," Liz argued.

"He won't. Jeremy is a phantom. He knows more about this Congressman than I do," he said.

Liz nodded. "How do I find him if he's a phantom?"

"Ask your ex-husband," Reddington answered. Liz visibly stiffened and narrowed her eyes.

"You knew Tom would be part of this mission. Don't you realize how this will make me look? Besides, you hate Tom. Why would you want anything from him?"

"That's my business Lizzy. Go to Tom…tonight," he said leaving no room for argument. He left her apartment.

Liz plopped on the couch with the phone in her hand. She shouldn't call him. She knew that any involvement with Tom would put a strain on her relationships at work not to mention Ressler would have her head.

She sighed as she dialed Tom's number.

"Lizzy," he answered his voice was on alert. "Is everything alright?"

Liz bit her lip. "Yes…well, no. I'm not entirely sure. Can I see you?"

Tom sat up straighter in his bed. "What is it?"

"I need to ask you something. It's about a case I'm working on," Liz answered. "I thought maybe-

Tom didn't understand why she nervous. "Liz, whatever it is, you can trust me with it."

"Who is Jeremy Keith?"

Tom nearly dropped the phone. "What?"

"Jeremy Keith. I need to find him and Reddington-

The phone went dead. "Hello? Hello…Tom, are you there?" she yelled into the phone.

Tom hopped out of bed stumbling over clothes. "Gina. Gina!" he yelled as he flew out his room. She came out gun drawn.

"What is it?!" she asked.

"He's been outed…by Reddington. You need to go. It will only be a matter of time before he finds out about us. Leave the country tonight," he said rambling.

Gina shook her head bewildered. "Tom, what happened?"

"Liz-

"What did that girl do now?" she asked annoyed after putting away her gun.

"It's not what she did. It's what she is going to do. She's looking for Jeremy Keith."

Gina didn't believe him at first. "He's dead."

"You and I are supposed to be dead too, remember?"

Gina shuddered at the thought of him. "I remember. What are you going to do?"

"See Liz and then have a little chat with our friend."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tom knocked rapidly on Liz's door as his anxiety over this latest development was taking over. He could kill Reddington for bringing him into this. In fact, he was sure he was going to put one in Reddington's head once he was done with Jeremy.

Liz opened the door surprised to see Tom at her front door looking nervous. "I was going to come to you," she said.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked his voice tight. He walked in with gun drawn and headed for the window looking for any snipers.

"Are you alone?" Tom questioned.

"Yes," Liz answered. "How did you even find me? I never told you were I was staying."

Tom turned towards her. "Gina. Anyway, none of that matters. What did you hear about Jeremy Keith?"

"Nothing really. Reddington said I needed to talk to you. Clearly, he doesn't care about what your involvement means for me and the task force. All he said was this Jeremy Keith is the key to finding out about a Congressman who is apparently not as clean as he likes to portray. What do you know about this guy?"

"I know you shouldn't be looking for him. You need to drop this case Liz," Tom replied. "Reddington shouldn't have given you his name."

"What does this have to do with you?" Liz asked. "The truth. I can't just tell Cooper I'm dropping the case without some plausible reason."

Tom's mind worked quickly to give Liz a reason to halt her investigation. He could not take it if something happened to her knowing he had a chance to stop whatever Reddington was planning in its tracks.

"Jeremy is dead," Tom said evenly.

Liz pursued her lips not believing him at first. "I know Jeremy is hard to find which is why you are here. Now tell me something I can use."

"I am," Tom said. "He doesn't exist. Jeremy died five years ago. That is what you tell Cooper and the rest of them. You can't pursue a lead if the person is dead."

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"I just do. You can't investigate this anymore because there is nothing to investigate."

Liz shook her head. "Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not. Jeremy is dead. Reddington doesn't know everything," Tom answered smoothly. "He was about to send you on a wild goose chase. Your search would come up empty. Trust me Liz."

She peered into his eyes and she wanted to believe him. She wanted to trust him but something was nagging at her. "Why were you so nervous before?"

"Because I don't like to see you put in harm's way due to Reddington's arrogance and need to control everything and everyone. He is pulling your strings and you need to see that," he replied. "Now promise me you will let this go."

"I promise," Liz said. "I won't look into it any further."

"Good," he responded and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night."

He walked out of the apartment closing the door behind him. He hoped Liz was do what he asked.

Liz waited until Tom left to dial Reddington. "Lizzy, did you find out anything?"

"Keith is dead according to Tom," Liz replied. "Is that true?"

There was a long pause before Reddington responded. "What did Tom say?"

"I asked you if it was true. Is the man dead? Did you set me up for some ridiculous cat and mouse game," Liz questioned clearly on the verge of screaming into the telephone.

"Liz, calm down. I did not set you up. I gave you clear information and now the question is who you are going to believe. Me or a man who spent his entire married life lying and pretending to play house. Please make the right choice. For your sake, it better be the right one."

The line went dead and Liz gripped the phone tight in her hand leaving a bruise. She was even more confused. Both men were keeping things from her and she needed to know why.

She grabbed her computer off the kitchen counter and searched for Jeremy Keith. "I will find you," she whispered.

Tom pulled up to the high rise condo near midnight. He sighed as he looked at the car window. "For Liz. All of this is for Liz."

He got out of the car dressed in his Armani suit with dark glasses. He was no longer Tom Keen and it surprised him how little effort it took to slip back into his old persona.

Tom walked into the building and approached the security guard. Tom read the name Martin on his tag.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked the security guard.

"Well, Martin. May I call you Martin? I'm here to see Jeremy Keith. He's expecting me," Tom said.

The security guard snorted. "I'm sure he is. The man seems to come alive after midnight."

Alive. If he had it his way the man would no longer be among the living.

"What is your name sir?" Martin inquired.

"Kyle Jeffries," he answered.

The security guard called. "You can go on up. He's on the top floor. Room 1311."

"Thank you Martin," Tom said.

As Tom approached the apartment he felt a surge of rage he thought he'd never feel again. Somehow Jeremy had gotten caught which would jeopardize everything about his life now. The door opened before he could knock.

"Kyle Jeffries," Jeremy greeted as if no ill will was between them.

Tom pushed his way through the doorway without warning.

"Nice to see you as well Jeffries. You look good for a dead guy," Jeremy said.

"Cut the crap Jeremy," Tom said. "You're supposed to be long gone. Literally dead to the world. How did you end up on Reddington's radar?"

Jeremy's face paled. "I didn't know."

Suddenly Tom pulled out his gun aiming it at Jeremy's head. "Don't lie to me. How did you manage it? How did Reddington find you? Wrong answer and it will be the last one you ever give."

"Who is she?" Jeremy asked avoiding the question.

"Keith, I swear-

"Don't tell me it's Gina. The one who "died" in that boat explosion right along with her husband Kyle Jeffries."

Tom turned the safety off. "One second."

"Whoever she is must be very important to you. I'm a low man on the totem pole. Kyle, there are players here that you know nothing about. If you shoot me, you won't get the answers." He paused briefly. "How did you escape the explosion anyway?"

Tom didn't have an answer for him and Jeremy smirked. "Not sharing anymore. That's fine."

"Enough games," Tom gritted out ready to shoot.

Jeremy put his hands up. "Alright. I'm on Reddington's radar because of who I work for. Congressman Richard Hartley."

"Go on," Tom implored.

"He doesn't know me as Jeremy Keith. I'm Charles Williams. I got assigned to Hartley after some rumblings of his extracurricular activities in Russia. Apparently, he owes some people. I'm not sure of all the details yet but I do know he has been on edge for months. The man is practically looking over his shoulder."

"I want a meeting with him," Tom said. Jeremy snorted at the request.

"Are you crazy? Unless you want to work security detail for him the answer is no. You are already on dangerous ground giving that you are involved. We shouldn't even be talking but since we're friends, I'll let this indiscretion of yours pass."

"We are hardly friends," Tom said. "Dead men can't be friends."

"Right," Jeremy said. He sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Keith," Tom said and he headed towards the door.

"Where is Gina?" he asked.

"I don't know," Tom said truthfully.

"I don't know what you got yourself in or who the person is but you need to stay away from this. They don't need you messing up things."

"Who is they Jeremy?"

"The people that won't hesitate to kill you and her," Jeremy warned.

Tom didn't turn around. "Goodbye and I don't want to see you again."

"Neither do I old friend," Jeremy said.

Tom was halfway to his car when he heard a scream. He whipped his body around to see a crowd of people gathering around a body. A chill went down his spine.

"If that idiot took a nose dive off the building...," Tome thought.

He ran to see Jeremy on the ground bleeding from his cracked skull. Tom quickly left the scene unnoticed by the crowd. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder as he entered his vehicle. He stilled.

"Don't be frightened Mr. Jeffries. It's Martin," he said behind him. Tom turned around feeling the uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

Martin handed him an envelope. "Saved this for a rainy day. Everything is here. Records are clean. No one can trace this back to you. Mr. Keith died of a freak accident five years ago. He never lived in this hotel. Charles Williams did."

"Who are you?" Tom asked stunned.

"A friend. One who was expecting you and now my mission is complete. You will embark on a new one. Have a nice life Mr. Jeffries."

Tom watched Martin stroll down the street into the dead of night.


End file.
